Killer
by Xandrolar1
Summary: It's been a week since Arthur and Gwen's wedding, the people are celebrating, except for one person.  A serial killer beings to huant the walls and streets of Camelot, their targets:- those close to Arthur. Character Deaths! Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Killer

It had been a week since the wedding of Arthur and Guinevere, and the defeat and apparent death of Morgana. The people had celebrated the marriage, but not so much what had happened to Morgana. She'd been one of their own not that many years ago. So Arthur had decided he would focus on the good, on the wedding. Everyone was of course more than happy to oblige, being happy about something was what they wanted.

Except one servant.

Except Merlin.

Of course he was happy for them, he'd been their strongest supporter, behind the scenes and in the open. But after the first few days he had become to feel… despondent. Here he was, the servant who had helped bring Arthur to his senses, who had stayed with him throughout the whole ordeal. Who had done the right thing time and again for his friend, sitting on his cot in his room, looking out at the stars outside his window. He could hear raucous laughter from somewhere In the castle. Well, not somewhere, the banquet hall to be precise, and thought back to the day he'd had.

* * *

><p>"I don't know, but is this okay to wear?" Merlin asked Gaius as he held up a fresh serving uniform, this one more colourful then the one he usually wore. Gaius looked at it and nodded.<p>

"Where on earth did you get that?" Gaius had asked.

"Two weeks salary" Merlin replied with a grin. Of course he was only going to be serving tonight, but he felt that Arthur and Gwen both deserved to see him make some kind of effort. Gaius smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm sure it will be more than fine" he replied.

* * *

><p>"I polished your armour, Made the bed, twice-"<p>

"Why would you make the bed twice?" asked Arthur looking at Merlin later that day.

"The blasted creases wouldn't come out" he said with a grin. Arthur smiled and shook his head.

"I swear Merlin I think you're happier about my marriage than I am" Arthur had replied.

"I'm a hopeless romantic, what can I say?"

"If by hopeless you mean that oh look there's _still_ a crease in the bedding, then yes, I agree" Arthur said.

"what where?" Merlin asked moving to the bed. Arthur watched him, chuckling to himself.

"Merlin, you can be such a girl at times" he teased. Merlin rounded on him. Rolling his eyes.

"Funny Arthur" he replied. "So what suit of armour will you be wearing tonight? And don't say the ceremonial set. I refuse to clean that again" Merlin said.

"Okay, then I won't say you have the clean the ceremonial set-"

"Thank god"

"Even though you do"

_Sigh_

"Fine" Merlin replied going to the corner where the Armour was carefully laid out. He sat down and picked up the breast plate and picked up the cloth and began to work. Arthur walking back to his desk a few minuets later, after sorting out some parchments.

* * *

><p>Merlin had just finished the breastplate when the door opened, Gwen walking in, looking more beautiful than ever now she was queen. Merlin looked at her.<p>

"My lady" he greeted. Gwen looked at him.

"Call me that again and I'll throw you in the stocks" she said good naturedly. Merlin chuckled at her.

"I see Arthur's training you well" he teased. At the table Arthur grunted a laugh. Gwen sighed and walked over to Arthur, where they briefly kissed. They began talking quietly, about the feast later that night, when Merlin decided to speak up.

"Actually, I was wondering about that" he said, the pair looking over to him. "See I bought this new servant's uniform, but then I thought about it, I wondered if I had to wear some special uniform or something" he admitted, looking at them. Gwen and Arthur frowned, then slowly Arthur stood.

"Ahh" he said. Merlin tilted his head, as he watched Arthur approach. "About that" he said.

"Not the hat again… please not the hat" Merlin said.

"No, not the hat Merlin" Arthur assured him. Merlin smiled in relief, then his eyes went wide. What could be more hideous than the hat he wondered. "Merlin, the feast tonight is... an old tradition within the Pendragon house" he said. "It's kind of like for family, noble friends and the council only, that sort of deal" he said. Merlin nodded at him.

"And… we have servant's especially selected to attend our needs while it's held, ones who have had many years training in how to act, behave things like that" he finished.

"Oh" Merlin said, blinking a couple of times. "So, what do I have to do?" he asked. Arthur shook his head.

"Nothing Merlin, servant's other than those selected are allowed into the hall" Arthur said. Merlin blinked then smiled nodding, trying not to show how hurt he actually felt.

"Okay" he said, Arthur watched him a moment longer as Merlin went back to his work. It was obvious he was hurt, but as usual, he was doing his best for Arthur. Arthur decided to let Merlin work quietly, before he moved back over to Gwen. She spoke to him briefly, then turned to leave.

"See you tomorrow Merlin" she said. He looked up at her, again smiling as best he could.

"have fun tonight" he told her. She nodded and left, Arthur returning to his paperwork.

* * *

><p>Finally finished Merlin helped Arthur dress for the feast. Arthur nodding as he looked in the mirror at his reflection.<p>

"That's the last time I polish that for a month you do know that right" Merlin said, trying to get over his disappointment. Arthur looked at him, and shook his head.

"Go on, before I do put you in the stocks" he teased. Merlin nodded and turned away, walking to the door.

"Arthur…?"

"Yes?"

_Do I embarrass you somehow? Is that the reason I'm not allowed to attend?_

"Have fun tonight"

"Thank you Merlin"

* * *

><p>He left the kings chambers, smiling at people as he went past, smiling at Leon, Percival, Gwaine and Elyan as they had entered the hall, laughing amongst themselves. Eventually he returned to the pharmacy, finding it empty. Evidently Gaius had been asked to attend, because when Merlin had checked, his best clothes were gone. He looked around the large empty room, then went to the counter, making himself a small bowl of stew for dinner, before he sat down, eating in silence, realising that he was shaking. He ignored the shaking as best he could, even when the sound of trumpets sounded from the hall, signalling the start of the feast, their sound becoming a little muffled as the doors closed. He finished eating then picked up the bowl using some water to wash it out before he replaced it, wiping down the table, doing normal everyday things, to take his mind off how rotten he was feeling. Suddenly he just stopped, standing there in the middle of making Gaius's bed, before it suddenly hit him, how alone he was feeling, and how alone he would be in the coming days. Slowly he moved to his room and sat on the bed, looking out at the stars.<p>

It had been a week since the wedding of Arthur and Guinevere, and the defeat and apparent death of Morgana. The people had celebrated the marriage, but not so much what had happened to Morgana. She'd been one of their own not that many years ago. So Arthur had decided he would focus on the good, on the wedding. Everyone was of course more than happy to oblige, being happy about something was what they wanted. So Everyone was happy, everyone except one small man, sitting alone in his room, watching as the friends he'd made become important figures within the kingdom, and for Merlin? All he had to look forwards to was waking up the next morning, getting on with his chores as nothing more than a servant.

_Creak_

Merlin sat up slowly, he could still hear the laughter from the banquet hall, so the party was still going on without him. Maybe Gaius had come home? He thought, putting a smile on his face. He stood, opened the door to his room.

"In here Gaius" he called out, walking down the stairs, gasping as he felt something rip into his stomach. He looked down, seeing the blood pouring forwards, even as he looked at his assailant, it was a man, no doubt but they were wearing a helmet so the face was totally obscured. It pulled the knife out of Merlin's stomach, then turning fled the room. Merlin tried to cast some kind of spell, something to trap the man, but he was already feeling dizzy and nauseous from the attack. He gripped his stomach as he stumbled across the room, trying to cast some kind of healing spell, the words not coming. He gripped at the wall, the table, anything to support himself, before he fell, the pots he had used to prepare his dinner clattering to the floor around him. He half crawled, half dragged himself to the door, opening it just a crack, The helmeted man was standing there, looking down at him, then it dropped a piece of parchment next to him, before vanishing down the stairs. Merlin's fingers gripping the floor, but too slippery from the blood on them to do any good. Slowly he turned over, putting both hands to his stomach, his eyes glowing yellow briefly, the pain using his magic at that point, caused him to scream out, then thankfully, darkness took him.

* * *

><p>The feast was going quite well, everyone present seeming to enjoy themselves, watching the entertainments, eating the food, generally having a good time.<p>

"It's a shame Merlin isn't here" Gwen said quietly to Arthur. Arthur looked at her.

"I know, but even I can't break some traditions, as much as I detest them, he's the one who saved us in the end after all" Arthur said. "Finding that sword, making me believe in myself… standing with me when we retook Camelot…." He said.

"Then damn tradition" Gwen said. "Did you see his face today?, I know he smiled and pretended to be fine, but you could see how much he was hurting" she added. Arthur took her hand softly.

"Gwen, I would love nothing more than to see him here, enjoying himself, but this tradition has gone back for so long. The council practically ran screaming when I married you, Can you imagine how they'd react to see a servant here, no matter how much he belongs to be here?" he asked. Gwen sighed, then nodded.

"I guess so. But I tell you now I am not happy about this" she said. Arthur patted her hand.

"We'll make it up to him" he promised. She smiled and nodded, then they both stood in alarm as the door flew open, a guard covered in blood rushing in.

"What is the meaning of this?" Arthur said, even though it was damned well obvious.

"Sire… the pharmacy…." The guard said struggling. "I don't know, Robert is with him…" at the mention of the pharmacy, Gaius was already heading out of the door.

"Calm down and tell me what's going on!" Arthur ordered. The Guard nodded and took a deep breath.

"It's Merlin, he's been attacked" he stammered, his eyes locked on the Kings own. At one of the tables, Leon, Percival, Gwaine and Elyan stood, grabbing the hilt's of their swords.

"Sound the Alarm, I want people out searching every nook and cranny in this castle" Leon ordered, looking at them.

Arthur and Gwen were already past him before he'd even finished his sentence, the pair running down the hall, up the stairs at the end and down the next hall to the spiral staircase that led up to the pharmacy.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know if we should have moved him, I'm sorry" a man was saying as they came to the door, Arthur pushing it open, Gwen gasping at the blood on the floor, the broken dishes, her hand going to her mouth.<p>

"Gaius?" asked Arthur as he slowly stepped in, seeing Gaius and a guard standing over an unmoving body. Gaius looked up at him, shaking. he shook his head at Arthur, warning him not to approach. He did so anyway, looking away in disgust and sorrow. Beside him he heard Gwen give a soft moan as she too caught sight of him.

"Is he?" Arthur whispered, his voice breaking, his mind reeling at the sight before him. Gaius slowly shook his head.

"He still lives Arthur, but it's a damned miracle how" Gaius said, however he had some small idea of how, but now was most certainly not the time to go into that. "You" he said looking at the stricken guard. "Help me get him onto the pallet" he said. The guard nodded and bent to help, but he was in shock, anyone could see that. Arthur moved to him and gently guided the guard to Gwen, who took his arm, leading him to a seat, even as Arthur knelt down by his friend, helping the older man to lift him. Gaius looked at him, touched at the concern he could see in the young king's eyes. Arthur looked at him, simply nodding, waiting to be instructed.

"We must be gentle, sire, any sudden jolts may cause more injury" Gaius cautioned, as their hands gently went around him, Merlin groaned.

"Arthur?" Merlin's breath was a pained whisper.

"I'm here Merlin" he replied. Merlin seemed to smile.

"How was the party?" Merlin whispered.

"Oh you know" Arthur replied, his voice catching slightly.

"Merlin you need to conserve your strength" Gaius told him. Merlin didn't reply, having fallen unconscious again. A moment later Arthur and Gaius laid the man down on the pallet. Arthur watched, aware that the ceremonial armour he wore was covered in blood now. A sudden anger took him then and he spun to the guard.

"When did this happen?" he demanded. The guard looked stricken as he looked over at Merlin.

"Robert!" Arthur snapped. The guard looked at him.

"Sorry.. I'm sorry" he said, blinking. Arthur wanted to punch himself.

"When did this happen? Do you know?" he repeated more gently. Robert the guard blinked then shook his head.

"Ten, fifteen minutes ago, no more than that" he said. I was just going downstairs, then I heard him scream, Peter and I got here as quickly as we could but the room was empty except for Merlin by the door" he said. Arthur nodded at him.

"Go, try to get some rest, Peter too" Arthur told him. Peter stood and nodded.

"Yes sire" he replied, then practically bolted from the room, Gwen following his exit, then she frowned and stood, moving to near the door where there was a bit of parchment wedged under it. She knelt and picked it up, before opening it.

"Arthur" she said. Arthur was talking to Gaius, and didn't look over.

"Arthur, look at this" she said. Arthur turned and she handed him the parchment. He frowned as he opened it. There was nothing on it except a single word:- ONE.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two hours since Merlin had been found, and Arthur was now in his chambers with Gwen, sitting on his bed, staring off into space, in his hand he held the parchment that had been found. Gwen was sitting next to him, her hand on his bare shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Why?" asked Arthur softly. "why would anyone do this? Want to kill Merlin of all people?" he added, the guilt he was feeling finally finding a voice after an hour of silence.

"You weren't to know, no one could have known what was happening" she said to him. He looked at her then, seeing the tear streaks on her face. He shook his head as she watched him.

"No. I should have stood up to the council. I should have let Merlin come to the feast, at least that way he wouldn't… wouldn't…" he tried, found he couldn't form the words. Gwen's heart went out to her husband, and she gripped his shoulder more tightly.

"Arthur, you can't blame yourself" Gwen replied gently. Arthur pulled away slightly, standing.

"I know I shouldn't feel this way, I should act like a king…" he said as he stood, Gwen watching his movements, he looked down at the ceremonial armour that lay on the floor in the corner, slowly walking to it.

"He's a servant I know, but damn it Gwen, he's the best friend I ever had, the one person in this entire kingdom that I could be myself around, just be Arthur" his voice sounded loud, even though he only whispered. Gwen wanted to tell him it would be alright, that everything would be fine, but she couldn't. Suddenly there was a loud clatter as he kicked the armour, sending it flying into the wall, Gwen jumping slightly. The Door opened and a guard rushed in, at alert.

"Sire?" he said, scanning the room. Arthur shook his head at him.

"Sorry, just a slight accident" Arthur said. The guard nodded, not entirely convinced but backed out of the room with a bow, closing the door. Arthur took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

"Arthur try to get some rest" Gwen whispered as she came up behind him. "Merlin would want you to at least try to" she added. Arthur looked at her.

"how can I rest knowing something capable of such an atrocity is still roaming around?" he asked her.

"Arthur, you've doubled the guards, the Knights will continue their investigation, and Merlin is in the best place for him. There's nothing more to be done tonight" she said. Arthur blinked, slowly nodding his head. Gwen smiled as she took his hand, gently leading him to the bed.

* * *

><p>"There's nothing more to do tonight" said Leon, echoing Gwen's words, as the other knights finished their sweep of the castle. Nothing had been found of the intruder. The guards that had been on duty at the main entrance having seen nor heard anything, the same for the guards at the side entrances. It was, if anything else, infuriating, now they stood in the courtyard, all of them feeling some measure of guilt, stupid though it was. It was Gwaine, obviously who put their thoughts into words.<p>

"I swear, when I get hold of the bastard who did that…" Gwaine, was, of all the knights, the most protective of Merlin. Leon nodded at him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I promise you Gwaine, when we find out who did this then they will pay" Leon assured him. "Now everyone try to get some rest" he ordered. The other knights grumbled, and Leon held up his hands.

"We'll do Merlin more good if we come at this fresh and ready in the morning" he added. The knights slowly nodded at each other, seeing the wisdom of Leon's statement, and slowly walked away. Leon sighed and shook his head as he watched them enter the castle, his gaze tracking up to the still lit window of the pharmacy, slowly he followed the other knights inside.

* * *

><p>Percival stood in his chambers, tired as hell, the events of the day catching up with the knight. He had removed his armour and changed into his sleeping clothes, but sleep evaded him. Merlin was if anything else, his friend. A friend not only to the other knights but to the King as well. And he was such a gentle soul too, never moaning, or complaining, always doing his duty with a friendly smile, a word of encouragement. He was brave too, always following Arthur, even into battle, where, even if he did not do much, he at least stood with them. So for someone to do what they had done. No, Percival had taken that as a personal affront, as had Elyan, Gwaine and to a certain extent, Leon. Sighing, Percival laid on his bed, looking out the window across from him.<p>

_Thud_

Percival sat upright, looking around the room, into every corner, nothing becoming visible.

"Who's there?" he called out, feeling stupid. The thud had been so muted it could have come from somewhere else in the castle. He turned his attention to the dressing screen, slowly standing and moving towards it. He grabbed his sword as he moved towards it, eyes darting left and right as walked. Eventually he reached it, and slowly reached out, his fingers gripping the edge of it, pulling it aside. Letting out a laugh as Cedric, the castle cat looked up at him lazily.

"How the hell did you get in here?" he muttered as he picked it up. The cat purred in his hands as he stroked it. Then it tensed.

"What's got into you?" he asked, then gagged as a wicked dagger suddenly dragged itself across his throat. Cedric hissed as it leapt from Percival's arms, Percival gagging even as he tried to turn, before he fell to the ground, his blood pumping from him. Eventually he lay still. Standing over him the helmeted figure looked down at his victim, then dropped a small piece of parchment next to the body.

* * *

><p>"Gaius? how is he?"<p>

Gaius blinked and looked up as Sir Leon entered the room quietly. Gaius looked down at Merlin's resting form, a grimace on his face.

"I've done what I can, now nature must take its course" Gaius whispered, then he looked back at Leon.

"I'm sorry Leon, can I help you?" he asked. Leon smiled and shook his head.

"No, I just came to check on him" he said. Gaius allowed a small smile to touch his face.

"I'll be sure to let him know you came by" he promised.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, but thank you"

"Very well, goodnight Gaius"

"goodnight Leon" the old man replied, watching as the knight left the room. When the door was closed, Gaius looked back at Merlin, taking his hand softly.

"What happened here Merlin?" he asked softly. Merlin's only reply was a ragged breath.

* * *

><p>Arthur and Gwen were awoke early the next morning by the sound of the alarm bell chiming to life. Arthur sat up, looking around, Gwen beside him. Arthur was just out of bed when the door burst open, Elyan walking in, looking like he wanted to be sick.<p>

"Is Merlin….?" questioned Arthur, mentally kicking himself. If it had been Merlin then it would have been Gaius here, not Elyan, he thought even as Gwen moved to her obviously distraught brother.

"Sire, its.. you'd better come quickly" Elyan said. Arthur didn't question the knight, but quickly pulled on his tunic. Gwen was in her nightgown, and followed the two men as they left.

* * *

><p>Elyan led them quickly through the corridors, up to the Knights wing, the knights were gathered outside of Percival's chambers, and looked over as Arthur approached. Gwen going to follow, Elyan holding her back. Arthur pushed past them, even as they tried to move aside, his step faltering at the door, as he saw what was in the room. Leon and Gaius, laying by the body of the knight. The blood that was pooled around him attested to the fact that unlike Merlin, Percival had not survived.<p>

"Gaius?" asked Arthur as he stepped forwards slowly, looking down, aware his foot was perilously close to stepping into the red pool.

"It appears his throat was slit sire" Gaius said looking up.

"Who the hell could have done this?" demanded Leon. Gaius looked at him, shaking his head.

"Only a twisted individual, and a dangerous one" Gaius replied. Slowly he stood and moved to Arthur, who stared mutely at the body of one of his closest friends.

"there's more" Gaius said, looking at him. Arthur nodded, tearing his gaze away from the body, to look at Gaius. "The wound, you see how ragged it is? It's the same as the wound on Merlin's stomach" he said gently, then he held up a piece of parchment.

"and there's this" he said. Arthur took it, opening it.

TWO

Arthur felt himself shiver, the power of one small word. Arthur crumpled the paper up.

"I want the city locked down, now" he ordered. "No one is to enter, no one is to leave" he added. Leon stood, nodding, before he left the room, Arthur turned to Gaius.

"How's Merlin?" he asked.

"I left a guard in the room with him, he should still be sleeping" Gaius said. Arthur nodded.

"Once you've finished here, I want you to get back to Merlin, someone tried to kill him once, he's not to be left alone. And Gaius, if he does wake up, I want you to try to get as much of a description as you can from him" Arthur ordered, he turned and marched out, looking at Elyan.

"Elyan, I want you to stay near your sister at all times, if she is not with me, then she will be with you" he said. Elyan nodded, Arthur taking in Gwen's questioning gaze.

"sire what about you?" called Leon as Arthur strode away.

"I can take care of myself" Arthur called back.

"So could Percival" Gwen's retort made him pause. He turned to her and slowly nodded.

"Leon, once you're done here, meet me in the audience chamber" he said.

"Sire" Leon agreed with a bow.

"And what am I meant to do?" asked Gwaine.

"You're Merlin's Bodyguard" Arthur replied. Gwaine nodded, and then moved off. The group dispersed soon after, Gaius calling in two guards to take Percival's remains to the castle morgue. The old man watched as they left. Slowly closing the door to Percival's chambers. With a sigh he turned and hurried back towards the pharmacy.

* * *

><p>A figure stepped from the shadows where they had been watching, their gaze taking in the retreating form of Gaius. Slowly it held up a parchment, THREE was written on it. It turned its gaze back the way Gaius had gone, then slowly stepped back into the shadows.<p>

* * *

><p>Gwaine looked up from where he was sitting by Merlin's pallet as Gaius walked in. Gaius blinked as he looked at him.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Gaius asked.

"I'm his bodyguard remember" Gwaine replied. Gaius rolled his eyes. With Gwaine's incessant nattering how was he meant to get anything done?

"Gaius, I won't get in the way I promise. I just want to help" Gwaine assured him. Gaius felt his resolve soften and he nodded, truthfully, he admitted to himself, he'd be glad of the company. Even if it was Gwaine.

"yes, well, see that you don't" Gaius told him, trying to lighten the mood. Gwaine nodded and turned back to Merlin's resting form, even as behind him, Gaius pulled several books from the shelves and began to look through them.

* * *

><p>"Sire" said Leon as he entered the Audience chamber. Arthur looked up from where he was speaking to a couple of council members. He nodded at them and dismissed them. They bowed as they left the room, the doors closing behind them.<p>

"Is the town secure?" asked Arthur.

"It is sire, if the killer is here then they will not escape" Leon assured him. Arthur nodded and sighed as he sat back.

"You have any theory's?" Arthur asked him. Leon sighed and shook his head.

"none, I mean why attempt to kill Merlin? Why kill Percival, popular though they are with us, they're not important in the grand scheme of things" Leon said. Arthur shook his head.

"They're important to me" Arthur pointed out. Leon slowly nodded, conceding the point.

"You think someone is targeting you?" Leon asked. Arthur shrugged.

"I'm not worried about me Leon" he said softly.

"Gwen?" asked Leon. Arthur slowly nodded.

"I can't ignore the fact that two people I consider to be close to me have been savagely attacked Leon. So it stands to reason that sooner or later whoever is behind this will try to target her" he admitted. Leon stepped forwards, taking Arthur's arm gently.

"We will not let that happen" he vowed. Arthur looked up, seeing the truth in his eyes.

"Thank you Leon" he said. The man nodded and let go of Arthur's arm.

"We need to find out what's driving these attacks" Arthur said at length.

"Possibly someone who is displeased over your marriage to Gwen?" offered Leon.

"No, If that was the case, then why kill Percival? Why attack Merlin?" he asked.

"Well, they were both openly supportive of you" Leon said.

"good point, but then so were you and the other knights" Arthur said. "I can see someone hating me and Gwen enough to make their feelings known, but to attack an unarmed servant and kill a knight instead… no, there has to be something more" Arthur said. "We need to start eliminating suspects" Arthur said at length. Leon nodded.

"Do we even have any?" he asked. Arthur shrugged.

"We can start with the guards that found Merlin, I don't believe they didn't see anything" Arthur said.

"I'll have them brought here right away" Leon said, walking away.

* * *

><p>"What's this?" asked Gwaine as he picked up a red jar from the shelf by Merlin's pallet. Gaius looked up from his book.<p>

"Crushed Raven's beaks" Gaius replied. Gwaine made a slightly disgusted face and put the bottle back, Gaius returning to his book. He picked up another bottle, taking the top off and sniffing the contents.

"Gah… and this?"

"Aniseed" Gaius replied patiently. Gwaine put it back, and picked up a blue bottle.

"This one?"

Gaius sighed and turned around.

"Wolfs bane" he said. Gwaine nodded and put it back, moving to the next shelf along, silently. Gaius slowly turning around.

"This?"

"Pigs liver" Gaius said turning back. Gwaine nodded and picked up a tray with several items on it.

"What's this?"

"My bloody dinner now will you shut up and let me work!" Gaius snapped.

"Sorry, I'm bored" Gwaine replied putting the tray back.

"Well if this is what its going to be like you can be bored somewhere else" Gaius said, regretting his words as the knight's face fell. "I know you're worried Gwaine, believe me, we all are, but please I need to work" Gaius said.

"I know, I just feel like a useless idiot just sitting there. I need to do something" Gwaine replied. Gaius sighed and nodded.

"Then perhaps you can help me" he said, holding up a book. Gwaine smiled and nodded.

"Just tell me what you need" he said taking the book from Gaius.

"What we're looking for" said Gaius, as he indicated for Gwaine to sit, "is a weapon capable of the severe damage that was done to Merlin and poor Percival" he finished. Gwaine nodded, and opened up the book Gaius had given to him.

If there was one thing Gwaine knew about other than women and ale, it was weapons.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur and Leon stood in the audience chamber, the two guards, Robert and Peter, in front of them, both nervous. Leon had been true to his word and within a few minuets of stating he would get them, he had. Now they stood before the king and his first knight, while over in the corner, at a small desk, Geoffrey sat with quill and parchment at the ready. Arthur stood, walking around the two guards.

"Just so you are aware, this session is being taken down so we can better understand what happened the other night" Arthur explained.

"Yes sire" they both replied. Arthur nodded, indicating they should sit down in the provided chairs. Arthur moved to his seat, and nodded at Leon, who stepped forwards.

"As you may or may not be aware, Merlin was not the only person to be attacked, unfortunately the second victim did not survive" he began. The guards glanced at each other.

"Who else?" asked Peter, looking at Leon.

"That doesn't matter for the moment. Now I need you to both go back over what happened that night, take your time, make sure your as concise as possible" Leon said. The guards nodded, clearing their thoughts.

"It was around, nine fifteen I think" said Robert. "I had just finished my patrol of the lower corridors" he began.

* * *

><p><em>Two nights earlier….<em>

Robert was humming softly to himself, nodding in greeting at the guards on the door to the castle. He'd been on duty for a straight seven hours, and god was he tired. Still, not long until he could sign off for the night and he and Robert could go home. But until then, he had a job to do. He checked into the throne room, situated as it was along his route, checking nothing was out of place. The room was large, empty and silent, and he hated entering it after dark, especially when not even the torches were lit. Of all the rooms in the castle, this one _always_ gave him the creeps. So, as per usual, he made a quick tour of it, before heading back out into the corridor. On the level above him he heard trumpets start up. The beginning of the feast.

"Alright for some" he muttered to himself, as he made his way up the stairs, checking into the kitchen, which was busy, thanks to the feast being held.

"Ello Rob" said the chief cook with a smile, she was a big woman, with a supposed nasty temper, but that was just a façade she put on. She was actually one of the nicest people he'd met.

"Brenda" he greeted with a nod, moving out of the way as a servant moved past.

"see they got you working till all hours as well then" she replied, tossing him an apple, which he caught gratefully. Robert smiled as he bit into it.

"some things never change" he agreed with a laugh. "Anyways, best get going before someone sees me" he said. Brenda smiled at him and he waved as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Up on the second floor, it was a lot busier, guards stationed at every opening. Robert nodded to them as he walked past them, then past the banquet hall, where he could hear people talking from within. He paid it no mind however, carrying on with his patrol, somewhere off in the distance he thought he heard pots and dishes clattering to the floor, but that was it, he put it out of his mind, too tired, he reckoned.<p>

He got to the end of the hall, to the little corridor where the spiral staircase was situated that led to up to the next level, passing the Pharmacy as it did so, he paused briefly, there was light coming from around the bend, the Pharmacy door must have been open. Slowly he moved up the steps, just about to go around the corner, when he heard someone call him.

"Rob?" he turned seeing Peter at the bottom of the stairs. He turned and went back down them, looking around, seeing they were alone, he kissed him gently.

"I thought you were meant to be doing the northern part of the castle" Robert whispered.

"I did, not as many room or corridors back there" Peter teased. "What you got left?" he asked.

"Just upstairs now" Robert replied. Peter nodded at him.

"Well be quick and we can get out of here then" Peter said. Robert smiled and turned away, both men freezing at the scream of pain from above them. The two men looked at each other, then bolted up the stairs. The pharmacy door was still open, that much was certain.

"Hello?" called Robert as they approached the door. There was no reply. Slowly they opened the door, looking in.

"Oh my god" said Robert, as the door hit on something. Peter followed his gaze, seeing the kings serving boy, Merlin laying on the floor, a ragged wound in his stomach. Far too much blood on show. Robert dropped to his knees, quickly checking the boy. He looked up at Peter.

"Get the Physician and the king" he said, his voice wavering. Robert paused, his eyes wide.

"Now damn it!" he yelled. Peter nodded as he ran from the room. Robert turned back to Merlin.

"Merlin, can you hear me?" he asked gently. There was no reply, and Robert looked over at the pallet, he considered moving Merlin to it, then thought better of it. He was no physician, let Gaius deal with it.

* * *

><p>"And there was nothing out of place?" asked Leon, watching the man as he spoke. Robert shook his head.<p>

"Apart from the broken dishes and the.. blood no" Robert stammered.

"You said you heard crashing, while you were doing your rounds?" asked Arthur. Robert nodded.

"I did, but I thought it was some dishes being dropped, and it was so faint, I didn't think anything of it" he said. Arthur looked at Leon, then nodded for the man to continue.

* * *

><p>"Merlin, come on mate" Robert said as he knelt next to the young man. Merlin did not reply, but he did, thankfully, give a hitching breath.<p>

"Good man, stay with me here" he said, aware he was shaking. A moment later the door opened and Gaius ran in, nearly tripping on him.

"What happened?" demanded the physician, his eyes growing angry as he took in his ward's prone form.

"I don't know, I was downstairs with Peter, then we heard a scream. We got here as quick as we could" Peter said. Gaius looked at him, nodding as he knelt down.

"Merlin?" the old man's voice was soft as he probed the wound.

"I didn't know if we should have moved him, I'm sorry" Robert said, Gaius looked at him, even as behind them, Arthur and Gwen ran into the room.

* * *

><p>"And that's when you came in sire" said Robert. Arthur and Leon looked at each other.<p>

"And there was no one else there when you found Merlin? You're certain of that?" Leon said. Robert nodded.

"I am" he replied. Arthur stood up and looked over at Peter.

"how long were you waiting for Robert?" he asked. Peter thought for a moment.

"I arrived just after Robert did, that's when I saw him going up the stairs" Peter said.

"and you heard nothing?" asked Leon. Peter shook his head.

"I didn't even hear the crash to be honest, so the first time I was aware something was wrong was the same time as Robert" he admitted. Arthur and Leon looked again at each other.

"Very well, we will have to collaborate your stories, however, so I would request you both remain in the castle for the time being" Arthur said. The two men nodded and stood, then with a bow, left the room. As the doors closed Arthur slumped into his seat.

"Well?" he asked. Leon sighed.

"If the cook and the other guards agree then we have nothing. And I personally assigned Peter to patrol the northen part of the castle" Leon said. "And to be honest, I can't see either of them wishing Merlin any ill will, he's the one who introduced them to each other after all" Leon admitted. Arthur nodded.

"I know" he replied, running a hand through his hair. "And neither had anything to do with Percival as far as I can recall" he added. "Geoffrey?" he asked. The bearded man shook his head.

"Unfortunately sire its not a lot to go on, until we can interview the guards on duty and the cook at any rate" he said. Arthur sighed and nodded.

"Get Brenda up here" he said. Leon bowed and left the room.

* * *

><p>He made his way through the castle corridors, down to the kitchens as fast as he could, which were empty.<p>

"Brenda!" he called out. There was a clatter of pots from the side of the room, and she looked out from a large alcove.

"Leon me lad, not often you visit here" she said in greeting. He smiled and nodded at her.

"I'm afraid I need you to come with me, the kings wants to speak to you" he said.

"Is it about poor Merlin?" she asked. "terrible thing that, such a lovely lad he was, even if he did nick a cookie for himself once in a while" she replied, stepping out.

"not just Merlin now" Leon admitted. Brenda's eye went wide.

"Gracious, not another attack?" she asked.

"Yes, unfortunately they didn't survive" he said. Brenda shook her head sadly.

"Who?" she asked.

"one of the knights, come on the king is waiting" he told her. Brenda stopped what she was doing and followed Leon out. In another small alcove the helmeted man stepped out, watching the departing figures. He looked around, then silently picked up a long piece of rope that Brenda used to tie the grain bags closed, before he left the room.

* * *

><p>"Robert? Yes, he did come down to me the night of the feast, on his rounds I believe" Brenda said as she sat in front of Arthur. Arthur looked at Leon.<p>

"Did you hear anything out of the ordinary?" Leon asked her. Brenda shook her head.

"No, it was so busy, I didn't have time really to notice anything else" she admitted. "Sorry, I've not been much help" she added. Arthur smiled at her.

"You've been a big help actually" he assured her. Brenda smiled at him, as she was dismissed.

"Well there goes that suspect" said Leon as the door closed. Arthur nodded, breathing into his clenched fist as he thought. Finally he nodded.

"Draw up a list of everyone in the castle that night, I refuse to believe no one saw anything" he said. "Have it ready for morning" he added. Leon nodded and left the room. Arthur turned to Geoffrey.

"Thank you, I'm afraid we'll more than likely need you a lot over the coming days" Arthur said.

"Not at all sire, but If I might suggest, you try to get some sleep, you look tired" he said. Arthur smiled as the man wrapped up his parchments.

"I will" he promised.

* * *

><p>Gwen looked up from the desk as Arthur walked in the room, nodding to Elyan, who bowed, clasped his sisters shoulder gently and left the room.<p>

"Anything?" asked Gwen as Arthur walked to the bed, sitting down on it. She sighed as he pulled his boots off, and shook his head.

"something will have to turn up, sooner or later" she said.

"Hopefully sooner" Arthur grumbled. "Any news on Merlin?" he asked. It was Gwen's turn to shake her head.

"I stopped by the pharmacy earlier, he was still resting, but at least had some colour back in his cheeks" she said.

"How were Gaius and Gwaine?" Gwen smiled slightly.

"I was surprised I didn't find them at each other's throat. Gwaine is helping Gaius to see if he can track down the weapon that was used" she said. "I think it was more to keep Gwaine busy than anything else" she admitted. Arthur nodded in understanding.

"Merlin was good to him, to all of us" he admitted. Gwen sat down next to him, taking his hand softly.

"Will find out who's behind this Arthur. I swear" she said softly. He squeezed her hand softly.

"I know" he replied. "and so far, Merlin will be the only one able to tell us" he said.

* * *

><p>Leon returned to his room, removing his armour, before pouring himself a goblet of water. He moved to his desk, sitting down behind it, taking up parchment and quill, the sun was setting outside as darkness approached, and he got to work listing various names. He yawned slightly, rubbing his eyes, taking another sip of water. Coughing as he did so, his eyes were becoming more blurred as the seconds past. He gripped the table, hoisting himself up, something was really wrong here. He looked around, then back at the water he'd been drinking. He knew the effects when people had been drugged.<p>

"Guards" he called out, well tried to, but nothing came forth except a small wheeze. Panicked, he moved around the table, gripping it, doubling over as his head swam, making him feel nauseous. The feeling slowly subsided, and slowly he looked up, feeling weaker then he ever had, seeing someone standing there through his blurred vision. He moved to go for the bed, where his sword rest, but the person gripped his arm tightly. He struggled, through his drugged induced weakness, punching out, hitting nothing, as the figure stepped back, letting him fall to his knees as the momentum took him to the floor. The figure moved behind him, Leon looking up, trying to call out again, then he felt something slide around his neck, a rope. He gasped as he clawed at it, feeling it going tighter and tighter, a moment later he was roughly pulled to his feet, still gripping at the rope that held him, his vision dancing as his body demanded and did not receive the oxygen it craved. Still however he struggled, even as the rope became tighter and tighter. He was yanked back, the attacker grabbing him easily.

"_Three" _it whispered at him, and then, gripping Leon's head gave a savage twist. There was a horrid snap as his neck broke, the figure letting him fall to the floor slowly. The helmeted figure regarded him coldly, then dropped a piece of parchment on the floor next to him, before leaving the room by the small servants door. Leon's wide, unseeing eye's watching as his killer left the scene.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur and Gwen were finishing dinner, when both looked up as the alarm bell began to ring out. They looked at each other, the dread obvious on both their faces. Grabbing his sword Arthur stood, watching as the door opened and Elyan rushed in.

"What now?" Arthur asked. Elyan was bright eyed.

"Leon… its Leon" he said softly. Arthur looked away from him, at Gwen, who was shaking.

"Stay with her" he ordered. Elyan nodded, Arthur running past him, out the door. Elyan went to his sister as she stood, pulling her into an embrace.

"Why is this happening?" she said as tears began to fall. Elyan, having no answer, just held his sister.

* * *

><p>Arthur ran as quickly as he could, brushing past a guard, the guard watching panicked, but remaining silent, finally stopping when he reached Leon's chambers. Gaius was inside a maid was sat on the chair, distraught.<p>

"Gaius?" asked Arthur as he approached, feeling bile rising at the rope tied around Leon's neck.

"He was strangled?" asked Arthur, looking at the old physician.

"No actually, at first that is what I had believed, but the actual cause of death is that his neck was broken" he explained. Arthur moved around the room shaking his head.

"I was talking to him less than an hour ago!" he suddenly roared. Gaius stood and moved over to him. "How the hell could he have been killed? He's one of the most proficient knights of the realm!"

"Because he'd also been drugged" explained Gaius, pounting to the water jug. "He wouldn't have been ale to put up much of a fight even if he had been capable of doing so" Gaius explained. Arthur looked back at Leon's body, then over at the serving girl.

"And you found him like this?" he asked her. She nodded at him.

"I was bringing him his food sire. I knocked and, when I opened the door…" her voice trailed off.

"Okay, its okay" Arthur said gently. He looked back at Gaius, and shook his head.

"Have him put down with Percival" he said softly.

"Of course sire" Gaius said. Arthur moved to the hall, gesturing for one of the guards to come over.

"Sire?" he asked.

"I want this room sealed off, you're personally responsible for making sure no one enters understood?"

"Yes sire" the guard said, his eyes going wide as two men brought the covered body of Leon out of the room, Gaius following him. Arthur reached over and closed the door, then stormed off down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Brenda the cook was busy, pots were boiling on, meat was cooking. She took delight in the simple sounds and smells of the familiar kitchen. She'd heard the alarm bell go, wondering what had happened now, but of course she still had her job to do. She turned and picked up a pot of vegetables and turned, the pot slipping from her grasp as a man stepped out. She backed away from him, eyes wide.<p>

"I didn't tell the king anything" she said. The man advanced on her, then stopped, nodding. Brenda, eyes wide slowly moved forwards.

"I swear to you, all they did was ask me about that guard coming down here" she said. The man nodded again, then without warning, picked up one of the boiling pots, throwing it into her face. She screamed, falling back even as the man advanced on her, pulling a wicked looking dagger. The last thing Brenda heard was her ribs as they cracked open where the dagger pressed in.

* * *

><p>"Helmet" Merlin whispered. Gwaine shot up and moved to him.<p>

"Merlin?" he asked.

"It wore a helmet" Merlin said, his eyes were closed, and Gwaine wondered for just a moment, if Merlin was in the grip of a fevered dream.

"Who did Merlin, who was wearing the helmet?"

"I don't know" he replied, tears falling from his eyes. Gwaine took his friends hand and held it gently.

"It's okay Merlin" he whispered, looking up as Gaius entered, stopping short.

"I think he's coming around" said Gwaine.

"has he said anything?" asked Gaius moving forwards quickly.

"He said they were wearing a helmet"

"and?"

"That's it, I wasn't about to push him on it" Gwaine said. Gaius nodded and smiled.

"Go, tell Arthur he's coming around" Gaius whispered.

"But-"

"Gwaine, please" the knight slowly nodded and then stood, and with a last squeeze of Merlin's hand ran from the chamber. Gaius looked back to Merlin, and took the hand Gwaine had been holding.

"Merlin?" he said leaning forwards. "Can you hear me"

"Yes"

"Merlin, I need you to think, if this wasn't important, I would not ask"

"I'll try" he said.

"I need you to remember, tell me what happened" he said.

"there was… I sound. I thought it was you" Merlin said. I opened the door, then I felt it. The knife" he said, then he began to sob.

"I tried to do something. Magic, but it hurt" he said. Gaius patted his hand gently.

"And the person who did this to you?" he asked.

"They were wearing a helmet" Merlin said to him.

"Do you remember what it looked like?"

"no. just an ordinary helmet" Merlin said. Gaius was about to ask more questions, when the door opened again. Gaius looked over, then nearly fell back as a helmeted figure entered the room. It looked from Gaius to Merlin then back again, pulling out a deadly looking serrated dagger as it advanced.

"Guards!" Gaius called out. Nothing happened. Gaius backed away, looking at Merlin, who's eyes were closed squinted in pain. The man stopped by Merlin's pallet and looked down at him quizzically.

"Don't you dare touch him!" roared Gaius moving forwards. The man knocked him aside, sending him crashing into the table, hitting his head as he did so. Slowly the man turned back to Merlin, and held the dagger high. Merlin opened his eyes, tried to cast a spell, but even as he attempted to do so, the blade came down, into his chest this time. Merlin yelled in pain, then there was nothing. The helmeted man turned to Gaius and knelt down. Waving the blade under the old mans face. Gaius opened his eyes, then they went wide as the dagger moved up swiftly into his neck. Gaius gagged and felled to the side. The helmeted man standing and dropping the parchment on the floor. He quickly turned and left the room.

* * *

><p>"I told you not to leave him!" Arthur roared.<p>

"Gaius told me to get you!" Gwaine yelled back, as Arthur pushed open the door to the Pharmacy. Stopping as he entered.

"No" whispered Arthur, rushing in. Gwaine was behind him, suddenly silent. Arthur ran to Gaius, while Gwaine went to Merlin.

"Gaius?" asked Arthur, though it was fruitless. Slowly he looked over to Gwaine.

"Merlin?" he asked. Gwaine turned and shook his head. Arthur nodded then suddenly roared kicking out the table, the chairs, anything he could vent his anger out on. Gwaine moved to him, gripping him, even as Arthur fell to his knees, his eyes red as the tears fell. Outside the alarm bell sounded, Gwaine looking up, even as Arthur continued to cry in his rage and grief.

* * *

><p>An hour later he stood in the audience chamber, Geoffrey, Gwen, Elyan and Gwaine with him.<p>

No one except himself and Gwaine knew of Gaius and Merlin.

"As you know, there have been several deaths, The latest, Brenda the cook" he said. "What you don't know is that Merlin began to regain consciousness, and passed along what he could, which, unfortunately, wasn't a lot" he said.

"What did he say?" asked Elyan.

"just that whoever attacked him was wearing a helmet, obviously to conceal their face" Arthur said. "But the point is, Gaius sent Gwaine to get me. And while he was-" he suddenly took Gwen's hand. "While Gwaine was…" he couldn't do it.

"While I was gone the person doing this… went to the pharmacy" Gwaine said gently.

"So.. they're dead?" asked Gwen, her voice choking. Arthur nodded slowly at her. Gwen leant back, sitting in the chair as she began to cry.

"Leon, Percival, Merlin, Gaius and Brenda" Arthur stated. "With the exception of one of them, all close to me" he continued.

"Why Brenda?" asked Elyan. Arthur nodded at him.

"A very good question" he replied. "The only thing I can think of is that she possibly stumbled across something the killer didn't want found" he said.

"Good lord" said Geoffrey suddenly. Everyone turned to him.

"Geoffrey?" asked Arthur.

"It's your round table council" he said. "Yes they were your friends, but above that they were all members of the round table!" he exclaimed. "Merlin was a serving boy, the least important" he said.

"one" said Gwaine catching on. Geoffrey nodded at him.

"Then there was Percival, the unknown knight, only knighted because of his dedication to you"

"Two" Elyan said.

"Then Leon, who was already a knight" said Arthur.

"Three" said Gwen. "you didn't knight him, Uther did" she said.

"And Gaius, also, like Merlin not knighted, but still important when the battle against Morgause took place" said Geoffrey.

"Four" Arthur said.

"And it explains why no parchment was left on the cook" said Elyan.

"How could I have missed this" muttered Arthur.

"does this even tell us anything?" asked Gwen. Arthur looked at her. "Morgause is dead" she said.

"Morgause is, but although his army attacked us, there's one person we never saw" Arthur told her. Everyone looked at him.

"Cenred" he explained. The room went quiet. "We beat them yes, but his body was never found, his castle was left empty" he finished. The room fell silent again for several moments, then Arthur nodded.

"Elyan, you to still stay with Gwen" Arthur said. Elyan nodded and moved to Gwen. Arthur looked over at Gwaine.

"You'll have to be my second" he said.

"What's the plan?" asked Gwaine. Arthur looked at him, the smile have gave was one of pure vengeance.

"We're going hunting" he said. "Gwen" he said turning to her. She stood and nodded.

"Tell me what I have to do" she replied. Arthur smiled at her.

"It stands to reason, if what Geoffrey says is true then Elyan or Gwaine will be next"

"Ooo happy thoughts" said Gwaine, shutting up when the others glared at him.

"We're going to make him rethink his list. We're going to give him too tempting a target" said Arthur.

"What are you going to be using?" asked Gwen. Arthur looked at her and took her hand.

"Me" he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for reading, and hopefully enjoying, but I have to admit I**

**really was not expecting the backlash I'm getting for this story, So I'm**

**considering revising the latest Chapter. But as I stated there are multiple character deaths going to take place, and I know where this is going and why. So it's up to you the readers, PM me and let me know if you want me to carry on or to revise chapter four.**

**Xand**


End file.
